Que quede entre nosotros
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Pyro siempre ha guardado muchos secretos, pero aquella vez hay alguien más envuelto. Spy/Pyro & Pyro/Engineer. Oneshot. T por precaución, aunque no hay nada explícito. (Siento no poder decir quién hizo el dibujo de la portada, me aparecía como anónimo)


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2 ES UN JUEGO DE VALVE_**

* * *

A aquellas horas, prácticamente todos los mercenarios dormían pero Pyro tuvo el presentimiento de que encontraría a Engineer en su taller trabajando hasta tarde. Y así fue. Había visto luz por la rendija de la puerta y, al asomarse, lo vio allí, revisando sus papeles, bajo la luz de un simple flexo que había sobre la mesa de trabajo. Él se volvió rápidamente al oír la puerta, ciertamente no esperaba visita, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente al ver que era Pyro.

\- Ey, cerilla-la saludó.

Pyro cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adentró en el taller. La verdad era que estaba hecho un desastre: apenas era capaz de dar un paso sin darle una patada a algo o estar muy cerca de hacerlo. Y todo era pura chatarra, por muy viva que fuera su imaginación.

\- Siento el desorden, en cuanto termine con esto juro que hago limpieza-se justificó el ingeniero, quitándose las gafas.

Pyro sonrió y murmuró algo prácticamente ininteligible, a pesar de que el otro comprendiera a la perfección lo que solía decir bajo la máscara; seguramente hablaba más consigo misma que con él. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro a los papeles.

\- ¿Hmm huuhm?

\- Nada divertido, te lo aseguro. Intento encontrar un modo de impedir que los zapadores afecten a mis máquinas. Alguna especie de dispositivo anti-hackeo.

\- ¡Hmhhu hm!-Pyro se señaló a sí misma.

\- Je, cierto. Teniéndote a ti para hacer gabacho a la brasa, no es necesario. Gracias, nenita, de verdad. Siempre me estás salvando el culo.

Pyro sonrió bajo la máscara y volvió a achuchar a Engineer, esta vez recibiendo un beso en la frente y un abrazo de su parte. La verdad era que lo sorprendió cuando Pyro alzó la máscara hasta tener la boca descubierta y poder hablar en condiciones y le susurró al oído:

\- Anda, vamos a la cama...

\- Aún tengo que rematar un par de cosas, no puedo dormir si me queda algo pen...

\- No, no me refiero a eso...

Su aliento era cálido y, aún así, a Engineer le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío por la columna.

\- No aceptarás un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?

\- Hm-Hm-respondió juguetonamente Pyro.

\- En fin, de acuerdo. Será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación, allí no nos molestará nadie y la mía está llena de trastos.

Aunque su tono era de resignación, Pyro pudo ver la sonrisa en su cara. No le cupo duda de que aquello de verse a escondidas le divertía tanto como a ella.

Al cabo del tiempo, habían ideado su propio plan de actuación, ya que, aunque las normas de la empresa no decían nada en cuanto a las relaciones entre sus empleados, no creían que a la señora le gustara saber que existía tanta intimidad entre los mercenarios, y aquello incluía también a sus propios compañeros, porque Engineer no estaba demasiado seguro de poder confiar en ellos para guardar aquel secreto. Pyro salió primero y, antes de ir a su habitación, recorrió el pasillo buscando las cámaras que, según le había explicado Engineer en una ocasión, controlaban la base, y usó una de sus botas para destrozarlas. No era necesario destruir todas las del recinto, tan sólo aquellas entre el taller y las habitaciones. Engineer había estado escuchando con la puerta del taller entreabierta. Temía que los compañeros acudieran al oír el escándalo, ya estaba seguro de oír sus voces. Pero el único que oyó algo fue Spy, que tenía el sueño muy ligero, y salió enseguida de su habitación revólver en mano. Al ver a Pyro con una bota en la mano y un pie descalzo, frunció el ceño.

\- Urgh...Pyro...

Pyro soltó una risita. Spy iba a protestar pero, pensándolo bien, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir con Pyro. Seguramente aquel lunático no sabía ni lo que hacía, así que ¿para qué perder horas de sueño en algo que no llegaría a ningún sitio?

\- No pienso recoger todo esto...-fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

Engineer esperó unos minutos más pero no escuchó más que silencio. Con toda la cautela del mundo, salió del taller y se dirigió a la habitación de Pyro, silencioso como un gato. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no provocar el menor chirrido. Había estado tan concentrado en no hacer ruido que no se había fijado para nada en Pyro hasta que, una vez echado el pestillo, se volvió hacia la cama. Se había quitado su traje y lo esperaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, impacientes. Era normal: después de tanto tiempo estando codo con codo sin poder estar juntos como una pareja de verdad, él también había estado esperando desesperadamente un momento de tranquilidad. Fingir que sólo había entre ellos una relación estrictamente laboral era muy agotador, por mucho que trataran de convertirlo en un juego.

Hicieron el amor durante largo rato, sofocando a duras penas cualquier muestra de pasión que hubiera podido comprometerles (Engineer tuvo que taparle la boca a Pyro en un par de ocasiones) y, poco después de eso, sin dar tiempo a muchos achuchones, Pyro se quedó dormida. Definitivamente, había sido un día bastante agotador, así que Engineer no la culpaba. En realidad, le gustaba ver a Pyro dormida; entonces no parecía tanto una pirómana desquiciada, sino que adquiría un cierto algo que la hacía parecer inocente, hermosa, incluso. A él le parecía hermosa. Si no hubiera sido por aquellos momentos en que podía decírselo, aunque tuviera que ser a escondidas...Acarició su pelo y le dejó pequeños besitos, siempre con cuidado de no despertarla. Habría querido quedarse así mucho tiempo más, tal vez toda la vida. ¡Cuántas veces le había dicho Pyro que soñaba con un final de cuento de hadas, en que se irían a un castillo o, en su defecto, a una casita con un enorme jardín, tendrían muchos animalitos y muchos niños, y vivirían felices y comerían perdices! En momentos como aquel, sus ideas no le parecían tan descabelladas. Pero, claro, aquello, aunque fuera sólo por el momento, no podía ser, había que ser realistas. Era hora de irse.

Se levantó silenciosamente y buscó su ropa. Se vistió, inspeccionó la habitación hasta estar seguro de que no hubiera quedado ningún rastro suyo antes de apagar la luz que había quedado encendida y se abrió paso en la oscuridad hasta encontrar la puerta. Antes de salir, se asomó. El pasillo estaba desierto y no se oía nada aparte de los ronquidos de los RED. Salió con cautela, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, y volvió al taller.

Spy suspiró. Verse de nuevo reflejado en la superficie metálica de las máquinas como el ingeniero le asqueaba, pero era mejor no quitarse el disfraz hasta haber salido de la base. Dedicó unos minutos a recoger hasta dejarlo todo exactamente como lo había dejado el verdadero Engineer, ni siquiera se quiso encender un cigarro hasta estar lejos de allí. Había hecho bien echando un vistazo a los papeles: ahora sabía qué era lo que intentaba hacer y estaría preparado para llevarle la delantera. No había conseguido llegar hasta el maletín con la información confidencial del enemigo pero al menos el viaje había servido para encontrar algunos puntos débiles de los que aprovecharse en la próxima escaramuza...Aunque, siendo sinceros, la razón principal por la que había arriesgado el pellejo aquella noche era por estar con ella una vez más. Sus conjeturas sobre cuál sería el mejor camino para salir se veían eclipsadas por el recuerdo de su cara cuando lo miraba, tan llena de cariño sincero. Pero no lo miraba a él, eso era lo malo.


End file.
